The Pawns (Dragon's Dogma)
Summary Pawns, sometimes referred to as Myrmidons, are denizens of the Rift; lacking emotion and a true will of their own, they follow the Arisen, one who has been chosen by The Dragon. All pawns carry a glowing scar upon their hand that corresponds to the scar upon the Arisen's chest. Other than the scar, Pawns look human physically, the difference being that they neither age nor truly die; they lack any sort of real emotion and willpower. Every Arisen has their own main pawn and can hire up to two other Pawns from the Rift. Pawns can be found in the Rift accessed through a Rift Stone; they also can be found wandering around Gransys, and congregate at the Pawn Guild, as well as in the Urban Quarter of Gran Soren, and at The Encampment. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-B, likely High 6-A, possibly 5-B | At least 3-B | Low 2-C Name: The Pawns, Myrnidons, actual name(s) is player's choice Origin: Dragon's Dogma Gender: Varies (Can be Male or Female) Age: Unknown/Varies Classification: Servant(s) of the Arisen Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immeasurable Willpower, Expert of Weapon combat, Martial arts, and Magic, Precognition versus magical spells, Elemental Manipulation (Of the fire, ice, lightning, light, holy, dark, earth, and wind varieties), Poison Manipulation, Healing, Holy and Unholy Magic, Status Effect Inducement ( Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Petrification), Curse Manipulation (via equipment and Perdition), Power Nullification (With Silence and Skill Stifling), Time Manipulation, Necromancy (With Necromancy), Statistics Amplification and Statistics Reduction (Can buff/debuff stats), Soul Manipulation, Levitation, Can become invisible, Extrasensory Perception (Can perceive invisible and/or ghostly creatures), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit intangible and non-corporeal targets such as ghosts and spirits), Resurrection with Wakestones, Inherent Resistance to Possession and mind-controlling effects, Resistance to the followings: Soul Manipulation, Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (from Awareness, Resistance, Apotropaism as well as various elements depending on equipment used). Regeneration (Low-Mid to Mid), Telekinesis, Immortality (Type 1 and 3) Attack Potency: At least Large Country level, likely Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level (Assisted The Arisen in defeating Grigori) | At least Multi-Galaxy level (Fought against the likes of Daimon and Death) | Universe level+ (Traded blows with and was able to physically restrain The Seneschal) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Fought Grigori) | At least FTL | At least FTL (Can keep up with The Seneschal), possibly higher Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman | At least Superhuman | Class K+ via powerscaling Striking Strength: At least Large Country Class | At least Multi-Galactic | Universal (Traded blows with The Seneschal) Durability: At least Large Country level, likely Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level | at least Multi-Galaxy level | Universe level+ Stamina: Superhuman | Higher | Limitless Range: At least Thousands of kilometers | The Same | Universal Standard Equipment: Equipment varies based on player's choice. Intelligence: Very high (Combat smart. Often gives The Arisen quest knowledge as well as tactics and strategies on how to defeat opponents.) Weaknesses: Some spells/abilities have channel times. Cannot enter deep water without being captured by the Brine and returned to the rift. Can have some minor vulnerabilities to elements/ailments based on current equipment. Most Pawns have no free will of their own, and do not experience emotions as vividly as humans; they are obedient only to an Arisen. If anything would happen to their master, they run the risk of becoming corrupt and lost. Can't use hybrid vocations, unlike the Arisen. Notable Attacks/Techniques: List of Skills Pawns can use: *Archistaff Skills *Bow Skills *Dagger Skills *Longbow Skills *Longsword Skills *Shield Skills *Sword Skills *Warhammer Skills *Augments Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Staff Users Category:Sword Users Category:Mace Users Category:Game Characters Category:Dragon's Dogma Category:Willpower Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Precognition Users Category:Element Users Category:Holy Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Time Users Category:Necromancers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Curse Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2